Quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Ptolémée a envoyé Bartiméus servir dans l'armée égyptienne. On sait qu'il a accomplit de nombreux exploits à cette occasion, mais que s'est-il vraiment passé ?


**Quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore**

 **NdA :** Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Empire » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer :** Jonathan Stroud a inventé Bartiméus. Pas moi.

Je survole les combats, utilisant l'oeil perçant d'un faucon pour suivre l'avancée des soldats égyptiens face aux peuplades du sud, puis contrôlant les sept Niveaux. Des gnomes assurent le ravitaillement de nos troupes et je lance une Détonation vers un groupe de tire-au-flanc. Si je dois abandonner Ptolémée pour servir la nation et calmer son imposant cousin, je ne vais pas m'encombrer de ces esprits inférieurs. D'ailleurs, je suis à peu près sûr que la moitié de ces paniers de victuailles arrivent vides aux fantassins.

Dans le camp ennemi, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant. Le faucon se pose sur un rocher et pousse un profond soupir. Mon essence n'a pas été trop affectée par le combat contre l'afrit des pirates.

Franchement, ce combat aurait été beaucoup plus difficile si l'autre avait fait plus attention à où il mettait ses tentacules plutôt que de défoncer les mâts et se jeter dans les voiles en flammes : un petit tonneau d'huile de roseau, un bon coup de mât sur la tête et une étincelle ont suffit à envoyer cet afrit bien trop arrogant par le fond.

Quant à Jabor et ses chacals, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. L'absence d'intelligence de Jabor a déjà été suffisamment évoquée pour que vous puissiez deviner ce qui s'est passé. Sachez juste qu'un lointain ancêtre de Ptolémée a maintenant quelque soucis de toiture dans sa dernière demeure.

Bref, je suis en pleine forme et ne ferait qu'une bouchée des troupes ennemies. Et plus tôt ce fichu conflit frontalier prendra fin, plus tôt je pourrai retourner auprès de mon maître. Je ne fais pas confiance au cousin royal et, malgré les espoirs de Ptolémée, je doute que les tentatives d'assassinat cessent.

Mais après mes deux derniers exploits – l'afrit et Jabor, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas – il serait sans doute préférable pour la santé de mon maître que je me cantonne à l'ennuyante supervision des troupes et à un peu de surveillance des quelques foliots ennemis. Pas vraiment une menace, car l'armée égyptienne a décidé que la pacification de cette région paysanne nécessitait au moins autant de troupes que pour repousser une invasion hittite. J'ai davantage l'impression d'observer un abattage lors d'une foire aux bestiaux qu'une bataille rangée, mais ce sont là des considérations humaines. Je n'ai d'affection que pour Ptolémée, et sa survie repose en partie sur ma présence ici – que nos pertes soient mineures ne m'apportera que la satisfaction du travail bien fait, et je ne verserai pas une larme d'Essence pour les morts, égyptiens ou ennemis.

Je m'arrache à ces considérations pour scanner à nouveau les Niveaux et vérifier les positions des foliots que les quelques magiciens adverses ont invoqué dans l'espoir futile d'égaliser les chances. Je suis peut-être le seul djinn de niveau supérieur – ce qui prouve au passage l'incompétence de ces prêtres gras et serviles d'Alexandrie – mais notre armée ne manque pas de foliots. Pas très intelligents, mais assez pour comprendre qu'il faut taper sur ceux d'en face. Et c'est tout ce qu'on leur demande.

Malheureusement, il semble que nos ennemis soient plus intelligents que leurs foliots : je ne retrouve plus les formes tentaculaires à l'esthétique douteuse que j'avais repéré tout à l'heure. Pas bon, ça. Et j'ai le pressentiment que ça va encore me retomber dessus.

Et c'est le cas. Un peu trop littéralement, d'ailleurs.

Le faucon piaille dignement pour exprimer son mécontentement face au coyote rouge brique qui vient de le plaquer au sol avec une brutalité qui reflète bien la subtilité médiocre de ces créatures. Je me transforme rapidement en noble lion du désert et avale l'importun avec un grognement rageur.

Mon rugissement de victoire s'arrête dans ma gorge lorsque mes yeux de fauve se pose sur la horde hétéroclite de coyotes et de hyènes qui vient de grimper sur le rocher qui me servait de perchoir il y a encore quelques instants. Un rapide coup d'oeil me permet de jauger leur nombre et je suis à peu près convaincu d'avoir face à moi la quasi-totalité des foliots ennemis – soit une bonne vingtaine.

Bon. Je suis doué – immensément et indubitablement – et mon intelligence légendaire m'a sauvé de situations bien pires.

Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de risquer ma vie sur ce tas de cailloux. Les ordres de Ptolémée sont clairs : obéir aux officiers, et improviser si besoin. Vu qu'il n'y a pas d'officier égyptien en vue, je décide naturellement d'improviser.

Le lion tourne les talons et fuit ventre à terre, plantant là les foliots qui se préparaient un assaut héroïque.

Cette manœuvre me permet de gagner un peu de temps pour réfléchir à une contre-attaque. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que je cours vers les combats des armées humaines, mais que le faucon ayant auparavant survolé le Nil pour s'approcher des lignes ennemies, je fonce surtout vers une magnifique falaise qui surplombe les eaux tourmmentées des Cataractes.

Bien évidemment, les foliots me rattrapent avant que je puisse choisir une forme ailée pour retraverser le fleuve. Je me retourne à nouveau pour leur faire face, conscient du vide qu'il y a quelques mètres derrière moi.

Mon arrêt brutal a au moins eu le mérite d'avoir éliminé les trois foliots de tête qui courraient avec un peu trop d'entrain. Un coup de patte arrière bien placé aide le dernier à basculer dans le vide.

Trois de moins. Vingt-deux en face. Je pousse un rugissement furieux qui a faisait trembler mes ennemis du temps de Salomon, et je fonce dans le tas. Quelques coups de crocs et de griffes plus tard, la moitié de mes ennemis ont rejoint mon estomac. Je profite de la circonspection des foliots restants pour m'éloigner un peu et laisser échapper un rot sonore. Ca me fait toujours ça quand je mange trop vite en faisant des pirouettes.

Il est temps d'introduire un peu de subtilité dans ce combat. Je me transforme en colibri et virevolte autour des têtes des trois foliots les plus proches. Plutôt que d'adopter une apparence plus adaptée, ces abrutis claquent leurs mâchoires dans le vide en tentant vainement de m'attraper, et je les guide tranquilement vers les chutes d'eau rugissantes. Les deux premiers tombent dans le panneau – et le vide – mais le troisième recule précipitamment. Le colibri se transforme en cheval et assène un coup de sabot vigoureux au séant du foliot déséquilibré.

Plus que sept.

Ce qui est merveilleux, avec les foliots, c'est qu'ils sont aussi arrogants que stupides. Ainsi, lorsque je me transforme à nouveau en colibri pour harceler deux autres foliots, ils reproduisent consciencieusement les actions de leurs prédecesseurs après m'avoir insulté et affirmé qu'ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour tomber dans le même panneau.

Un aller-retour à la falaise plus tard, j'adresse à mon dernier adversaire un sourire carnassier – dont l'effet est probablement gâché par mon apparence aviaire. Je me retransforme en lion, ailé cette fois-ci, et j'engloutis rapidement le foliot tremblant. Je me retourne vers le fleuve en déployant mes ailes, décidant que j'en ai probablement assez fait pour aujourd'hui, et voit avec consternation qu'une demi-douzaine de foliots traversent le Nil à tire-d'aile sous forme de faucons.

Impatient, je décide de laisser la subtilité au placard et me décroche la mâchoire pour avaler les oiseaux au passage. Un ou deux m'échappent, mais mes propres foliots pourront gérer ce problème mineur. Toutes ces Essences m'ont filer une indigestion, et je veux juste aller m'allonger dans ma tente en attendant des nouvelles de Ptolémée.


End file.
